Help I'm An Animal (2001; Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of HanWay film and Universal studios'S 2001 Animated film Help I'm Fish. Cast: * Fly (Human) - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Fly (California Flying Fish) - Tod (Young; The Fox and the Hound) * Stella (Human) - Isabella (Phineas & Ferb) * Stella (Starfish) - Smolder (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Chuck (Human) - Clyde McBride (The Loud House) * Chuck (Jellyfish) - Young Simba (The Lion King; 1994) * Sasha - Jenna (Balto; 1995) * Sasha (Horse) - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Lisa and Bill - Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita Loud (The Loud House) * Aunt Anna - Jane Porter (Tarzan; 1999) * Professor MacKrill - Genie (Aladdin; 1992) * Flounder - Tantor (Tarzan; 1999) * The Bus Driver Fish - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Passengers Fish - Pongo (101 Dalmatians), E.B. (Hop) and Ellie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) * Bill picks up the fish - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Anglerfish - Rudy (Ice Age 3: Continental Drift) * Red Fish - Goigoi (The Lion Guard) * Redshark - Steele (Balto; 1995) * Octopus - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) * Joe (Pilot Fish) - Claudandus (Felidae; 1994) * Shark - The Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince; 1990) * Shark's Minions - Cult Cats (Felidae; 1994) * Crab - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Crab Guards - Kiburi (The Lion Guard) and Niju (Ft) * Crab's Minions - Wolves (Frozen) * Piranhas - The Hyenas (The Lion King; 1994) * Bass - Scarface (Animals of the Farthing Wood) * Joe (Human) - Rasputin (Anastastia; 1997) * Joe's Minions - Various Villains Animals in Movies Scenes * Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 1 - Main Titles/Jane Porter Babysitting * Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 2 - Going Fishing/Jenna * Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 3 - The Tide/Professor Genie/Animaltastic * Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 4 - Isabella Drinks the Potion/The Storm/Transformation * Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 5 - Claudandus and the Mouse King/The Children are Gone! * Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 6 - Smolder Meets Jenna/Having Fun/Search for the Antidote * Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 7 - Animals Can Talk/Arriving at Claudandus's Empire * Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 8 - Claudandus's Lair/Intelligence * Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 9 - The Offer/Genie's Alive * Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 10 - Trapped in The Cage/Calling The Police * Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 11 - Jenna Escapes/Searching for The Kids * Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 12 - Escape/Claudandus Promotes the Mouse King to Commander * Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 13 - Gathering Ingredients/Do You Believe in Magic * Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 14 - The Parents Meets Genie/Bear! * Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 15 - The Standoff/Shere Khan Injures Tod/The Twister * Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 16 - The Pump/Saying Goodbye to Jenna * Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 17 - Through The Pipes/Claudandus's Demise/Becoming Human * Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 18 - Too Late/Lincoln's Alive/Happy Ending * Help I'm A Animal (2001) Part 19 - End Credits Movie Used: * Help I'm a Fish (2001) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * The Loud House (2017) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * Phineas & Ferb * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * The Lion King (1994) * Balto (1995) * Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002) * Balto 3: Wings of Changes * Tarzan (1999) * The Legend of Tarzan * Tarzan & Jane * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin 2: The Return to Jafar * Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves * Aladdin (TV Series) * The Princess and the Frog * 101 Dalmatians (1960) * 101 Dalmatians (TV Series) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure * Hop * Ice Age Franchise * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * The Lion Guard * Felidae (1994) * The Nutcracker Prince (1990) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * The Jungle Book: Rhytm Groove (Cutscenes) * Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) * Frozen * Animals of the Farthing Wood * Anastasia (1997) Category:Davidchannel Category:Help i'm a Fish Movie Spoofs